According to the prior art, cable connections of the general type noted above are extensively used. They offer the advantage that they can be easily manufactured at the site of application without the use of a casting mass (cable shaping material). However, such cable connections have hitherto not been applicable in cases where an increased resistance against fire is required. Under the influence of a fire, the cable sheath, which normally consists of plastic, and the shrunk sleeves, also consisting of plastic, of the core enclosures are rapidly melted away and destroyed and, as a consequence thereof, short-circuiting can occur between the core connections, and the cable function comes to an end.
Because of this low fire resistivity of the aforedescribed cable connections, it has been preferred to completely avoid the use of cable connections and instead turn to special cables having fire-resistant cable sheaths. The thus-caused extra consumption of expensive special cable was tolerated.
Plastic materials of increased fire resistivity are known, for example, highly halogenated plastics, or plastic masses which contain fire-inhibiting additives (German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 15 69 123, 14 94 922). However, the fire resistivity of such plastic materials is not very great. If such plastic masses decompose under the influence of a fire, inconvenient, corrosive or toxic gases and vapors are set free. Shrunk hoses or sleeves cannot be manufactured from such materials and, accordingly, the use of such materials is restricted to other constructional types of cable connections
It is the object of the invention to provide a cable connection of the kind indicated, in which it is ensured, by means which do not adversely affect the possibility of a simple manufacture, that under the influence of a fire, there is still a considerable time of operation.